A Boat Load of People
by musicalways1617
Summary: Thoughts and feelings after the boat sails away with 8 connected souls aboard.


There was no text, no appointment or message of any kind. Yet they all knew, each member of the Cluster knew to meet. Will was still under the needle, so Riley went for him.

Kala snuck away to an empty conference room.

Capheus parked his van off the side of the road.

Sun retreated to her solitary cell.

Nomi sat with Amanita, who couldn't speak to the others but lent her silent support.

Wolfgang was perched next to his brother by choice in the secret hospital.

Lito stood on his balcony while Dani and Hernando went for groceries.

They sat all together on the boat, watching their fallen one be held in loving arms. Each knew of what had happened to him and what lengths he was going through to keep them all safe. A small twinge of pride and gratitude pricked their hearts. Sadness quickly followed knowing that he and them by default were in danger.

"What will happen now?" Nomi voiced what everyone was already screaming in their heads. A few nods were seen. Riley looked up from stroking Will's hair, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Survive. We will survive and move forward." Even though the mountains still haunted her, she would keep living for Will, and Magnus along with Luna, her baby girl. The Cluster could feel the pain she was dealing with, Capheus put his hand on her shoulder, empathizing with her. "Whispers has a way to us now but that won't stop us."

"We need a place for you to go, somewhere that is remote but accessible to medicine. Or just somewhere that packages can be sent to." Capheus suggested. "And possibly some protection, who knows how far BPO and Dr. Matheson reach."

Typing could be heard and everyone turned to see them all in Nomi's apartment. She and Amanita were furiously typing away and muttering to each other. After a moment of clicking and glances about, the light hair woman looked up with a tight smile. "BPO has, from what we had found, ties in North America, parts of Europe and Asia. From the website they are working on expanding to South America but hasn't fully planted themselves there yet."

With this new information, the eight men and women began discussing where the two should go. One idea was to stay of they boat for the time being but Riley quickly pushed that aside for Will's sake. If anything happened to him while away from a doctor she would never be able to forgive herself. Another suggestion was to go to Chicago but that was also dashed when they remembered Whispers now knows where Will is from, he was probably waiting for him there.

It was decided upon for them not to go to see any of the Cluster members, though they would have some protection if they sought out Wolfgang or Sun, though it would have been hard to sneak an unconscious man into an all female prison in Seoul, South Korea. Wolfgang warned them that it was not safe to be near him at the moment due to the gunfight at the mansion.

Kala could feel how it was tearing him up, everything that occurred there, but the one thing he truly was hating was the decision he made to tell her to go away and back to her perfect fiancée. The whole thought left an awful taste in his mouth and kept his eyes to the floor.

When each person agreed that a neutral location would work, life began looking a little better for them. Riley called Sven over and discussed a plan of action while the rest listened on. They conversed for a few minutes before parting, Sven to the wheel and Riley tried to make it look like she wasn't talking to others.

"He must think I am quite out of my mind." The others gave off small chuckles at her muttering. Silence reigned over them after them before someone spoke up again.

"I can send you some test drugs my company is working on. They might reduce the effects of Whispers but it will keep us from visiting him also." Kala was trying to be brave yet was still pretty terrified for her new friends. At this Riley lit up with a bright new smile, which eased Kala a bit.

Lito and Sun remained stoic through most of the conversation so far but each could tell something was playing on their minds. Sun didn't like the idea of them not having much protection, even though she was probably their best line of defense, she wanted them to have more.

"Do you have a weapon, just in case?"

"I am sure I can get one when we arrive." Riley used to keep a knife in her glove compartment of her vehicle but that was over a year ago and she doesn't drive. She wished now that she had a knife or gun of some sort, if she had one earlier she may not have been in so much trouble before. Like with Jacks at the drug bust or with Nyx when he came to interrogate her, plastic bags kind of wig her out not, but she couldn't be afraid of everything that goes wrong.

It may not have been the best answer but it was an honest one, which worked for Sun. Lito stepped forward. "I can help arrange for a place for you and Will, I have enough money stashed away I can help take care of some expensive. I will set up an off-shore account for you, if you need it."

They talked for a little bit longer about a few minor necessities, like food and toiletries. Before long the sun was beginning to sink beyond the horizon, Sven came down from his perch and informed her and unintentionally the others, that the pier of the next leg of the journey was near. At the start of this trip four men and four women sat on the deck of the rickety old boat with sorrows and pain, now they would exit with a sense of purpose and determination. Each and everyone of them felt closer and connected.

Now it was them against the world.

* * *

A/N- This was my first published piece, all my others are still on paper and have yet to be converted to O's and 1's. I do not own anything since I did not make any money off of the show, which is a crying shame.


End file.
